


I'll Protect You

by RedxRobinYUMM



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobinYUMM/pseuds/RedxRobinYUMM
Summary: A close run-in with Slade, brings Robin and a certain cocky thief together. Petty arguments lead to surprise confessions and for once, Robin thinks he should've just stayed home.





	1. Midnight Call

The sounds of beeping cars and other various city noises slightly covered the voices of civilians carrying out their usual outside activities. All in all it was surprisingly pretty calm night in Jump City. Even the criminal activity had seemed to slow temporarily. Titans Tower was no exception. The teenagers in question with time on their hands, were seen finding ways to occupy themselves.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the main room fighting over Mega Monkeys 5. As usual. Raven was reading nearby trying and successfully ignoring the two 'morons' as she so bluntly put it. Starfire decided to cook something for her 'wonder-filled' friends. Unfortunately that something would probably be something unearthly and vomit-inducing. And Silkie just cooed happily while watching her work. All the heroes seemed to be at peace except for the titans leader. 

Robin had decided that because of the city's temporary crime wave stand still, it was the perfect chance to go over his criminal files. So he locked himself in his room since morning, in favor of going over old case files.

Again, the rest of the titans, were worried for their friend but, they knew it would be better if they just left him to his work. After all it wasn't the first time he's done it, it wouldn't be the last, and they didn't feel like getting yelled at. Trying to drag him out was a already failed attempt that was best not put into action.

Robin was at his desk, bent over a mess of papers. The only source of light in an otherwise completely dark room, came from his computer and the moon outside. He was in desperate need of sleep and his actions were becoming more and more sluggish with every passing minute. Every single muscle in his overworked body was telling him to give it a rest, that he could work tomorrow, but even if he did, the stress of 'giving up' wouldn't let him sleep anyway. So an all-nighter was the only alternative. Why he couldn't just sleep now, even just for a minute, was the same reason as every other night. 

Slade.

The general reason was to keep the city safe for another night; but none the less, it's been over a month since the last time he's seen the villain. And Robin knew better than to confuse this peace with good behavior.

Slade was planning something.

Nowadays just the mere utterance of that name soon became enough for Robin to refuse to eat, sleep or more importantly, come out of his room for days. Staying up throughout the night was a very common day to day routine. The feeling of fatigue was just as common as he spent his time trying to figure out the master plans of the psychopath, who showed no other reason for reeking havoc on an unsuspecting city, then just to toy with the boy wonder.

He started to remember the times when he stayed in his room for days at a time. Unfortunately these all day-every day 'study sessions' were put to an end when his friends made him promise not lock himself in his room without a legitimate reason for more than 3 days at a time. 

Although he did appreciate their overall concern, he was a little more than upset when while they were telling him this, they forcibly pulled him out of his room and tied him down to a chair. His captors (BB and Cy) were later punished.

Yet there he was sitting at his desk hunched over his laptop for who knows how long. He glanced over at his bedside clock at the other side of the room.

12:15.

It wasn't extremely late but he could feel his fatigue worsening, so he decided to call it night. Just as he was about to shut down his laptop, an email popped up on the middle of his screen. 

It had no original address or any inference as to how they got Robin's email address. The only thing that was present were the typed words in bold print.

'Dear Robin.'

''What the hell?'' teen wondered, pondering how this random message found his inbox and still irritated because it prevented him from sleeping. As Robin focused on the unusual message, he finally and cautiously clicked on it and watched it open.

 

"Hello Robin, glad to see your still awake."

 

That one sentence uttered in that familiar voice, chilled nearly every bone in the young hero's body.

"Slade." he practically hissed under his breath. Whether he was heard was unknown but, the stern look on the teen's face assured that nothing he'd say from here on out, would be even remotely pleasant.

"How did you bypass the titan's security mainframe? Or more importantly, how did you find my computer!?" Robin asked completely enraged.

"Now Robin. Why would I want to bore you with the story of how I bypassed your un-impenetrable little security system?" the older man replied with a small chuckle he seemed to fail at holding back.

Robin just glared as he continued "I'm almost positive that you have much more important questions you would like to ask me, hmm?"

He spoke with a slow playful mocking in his voice that hid his true malice. How Slade found joy in egging him on was beyond him. Another reason why Robin hated him so. Never letting his enemy see all his cards until it was to late, all the while enjoying every moment of watching his opponent cringe. 

He always had the upper hand, and that made Robin restless.

Attempting to take back some control of the situation "If this was only a courtesy call then I'm not interes..."

"Robin, Robin I'm disappointed." he interrupted, "and thought we could have a meaningful conversation."

"Is he just trying to toy with me?!" The hero thought, exasperated.

"What do you want?" Robin seethed, hatred dripping from every syllable. 

"The magic question." he smiled, or at least a smile could be heard in his tone. "I was hoping that you would ask me that question yourself, in person".

Robin's blank expression didn't falter. "Sorry if I don't seem rather thrilled about coming by for a visit." the teen glared.

"Now Robin, looking back on our previous encounters, it's apparent that you and I both know... the little game that we play.." the older man's voice slowing and dropping decibel by decibel with each pause, chilling the boy to the bone. 

Robin of course being used to Slade's unique way of speaking to him. How he could successfully condescend to him and intimidate him all at the same time. 

Yet something about this conversation was different, underneath all the secrecy and sadistic prodding, the condescension and intimidation was still there but Robin could feel something else in the air as well. However he chalked these thoughts up to his already overworked brain thinking way more than he should. So he quickly dismissed his thoughts and brought his full attention back to the masked man depicted on his screen. 

All Robin could do was glare menacingly at the screen. Resisting the strong urge to knock the monitor off his desk and scream obscenities but instead, he fought to keep calm and listened for arguments sake.

"We both know you can't resist a challenge, and I can't help but give you one. Although if you refuse to face me.." 

At this point Robin was fuming. "..then there's nothing I can do but wish you a goodnight's sleep." he said. "Sweet dreams little bird" and before the teenager could even detest, he was gone.

Robin stared at the blank computer screen, furious. Slade's voice dripped with the hidden meaning. Daring to hint that the hero was afraid to face him and Robin picked up every word of it. He could practically feel the villain still taunting him. He had to find the bastard. It was true that Slade was right about his attitude towards a challenge, but what could he do, as a hero, he couldn't exactly ignore the chance to stop the psychopath for the greater good. 

He knew exactly where he was anyway and vise versa. Slade was not one to change his hideout as constantly as other villains. He would usually stay at the abandoned warehouse by the pier, it wasn't like anyone dared to go there anyway. Robin and his team were the exception of course. They would often sweep the warehouse for any signs of someone living there, often coming up short. Yet when Slade returned the signal always traced back to the same address.

Robin knew Slade stayed there for no other reason than to let Robin know he would always be there. It was a silent mocking that hung over the teen's head but it angered him nonetheless. 

His thoughts were swimming as he restocked his utility belt, mentally preparing himself. He of course knew there would be something waiting for him when he arrived. He jumped out the window landing outside near his bike; undetected by any of Cyborg's cameras. He didn't want his friends to worry about him being gone, even though given the current situation they definitely should.

He ran a gloved hand through his dark hair and looked up to see a dark cloudy sky with the moon shining above him. Almost reminding him of the nights he spent jumping roof to roof in Gotham. 

While looking up his masked eyes noticed something perched at the top of the tower, but just as quickly as he tried to focus on whatever it was, it was gone.

It seemed to be a dark object resting at the top of the Tower, not too far from where his room was located. Although if what he thought he saw was correct, it didn't alarm him as much as he thought it should. 

Judging by the fact that they live on an island it could have just been a bird or possibly the lack of sleep was causing his imagination to act up. He had more pressing matters to deal with presently, so with one last look at the tower, he jumped on his bike sped off into a tunnel that would eventually lead him into the city streets. However Robin wasn't aware that the dark object he saw was in fact looking back at him.

"You got guts kid, I'll give you that much but no way am I letting you go into this alone." His eyes followed the motorcycle until it couldn't be seen anymore. 

He smiled. "Can't let you have all the fun, now can I". The figure then disappeared into the cold night air.


	2. In His Domain

The sky seem to get darker and darker if possible even with the luminescence of the city lights as Robin sped to the streets. The lights completely disappeared as he pulled up to the pier. Robin steeled his nerves, that he would deny ever having, as walked to find the abandoned warehouse where Slade was located.

He surveyed the area finding the lot to be completely vacant. _'_ _Figures he'd scare everyone off'_  he thought. 

 

As he entered the warehouse, many unpleasant and unwanted memories flooded back into his mind as he cautiously passed through the wreckage of their last encounters. 

 

This was where he was forced into servitude, where he was trained mercilessly to the point of abuse. This was where he lied to his friends faces, where he was monitored as fought them and made them believe he completely betrayed them.

This was also where he almost lost his mind. Further losing himself fighting the shadows in the dark that _he_ created.

 

There was nothing good about this place. There wasn't one corner of the building didn't make him uncomfortable in some way.

 

After hearing a distant noise in the nearly dark room, he ceased in his thoughts as he remembered why he was even there in the first place. As passed through the broken machinery gathered in mountain-like-piles, he had to wonder where Slade could be? 

Now that the warehouse was destroyed he couldn't really locate where anything was, Slade wasn't the type to hide. He could be stealthy, sure, but he would never hide. Robin kept his guard up either way. He wasn't really in favor of getting ambushed so early, which begged the question why the hell he thought it was a good to pay his nemesis a visit in the first place. Just because he asked?! Or was it just because he wanted to prove something? 

Personally it was getting harder to tell if his actions were because he was just bored or desperate.

 

"Robin. So nice of you to come". the chilling voice spoke. 

 

Whether Robin was bored or desperate, it didn't matter, because there was no turning back now. 

 

After hearing the voice, the teen was able to follow and detect the masked figure in the darkness. There he stood on top of what looked to be a giant gear wedged in one of the tallest piles of wreckage.

Looking down at his former apprentice. "I trust that finding my location wasn't too much of a challenge for you. I would want to get overwhelmed before we have even begun". God, he could practically see the arrogant smile on the bastard's face. 

Robin narrowed his eyes under his mask and grinded his teeth and decided that he couldn't risk losing his focus and letting Slade see his emotions. He couldn't allow him the pleasure of seeing him squirm. 

 

"Ok Slade". He said while watching the man for any sudden moves. "You got me here. Now tell me what your plans are. What do you want?" Robin said firmly. 

 

A deep chuckle. "Dear sweet Robin. Look around you. You have observed the charred remains of my lair for yourself. I'm hardly with any means to be planning anything."

There it was again. That overly playful attitude in the way he spoke that made him uncomfortable.

 

Robin was confused. _'How is he not planning anything? This has to be a trick'_ he thought. 

He stared up at the man trying to find some sign that he was lying in his body language, obviously coming up short. He was as still as a statue but the eye that could be seen behind his mask glinted with hidden meaning. 

 

"I hope your not too surprised when I say that I don't believe you." The boy countered wanting to feel smug but again he only questioned what he was doing there in the first place. _'I don't get it. If Slade didn't to reveal some new plan of his, then why am I even here?'_  he thought as he looked around briefly deciding that he was not fond of his surroundings or his present company.

 

When his glare made back to the pedestal that villain was standing on, to his own horror he found that he wasn't there. Robin quickly went into fighting stance and scanned the area to look for his target in the dark room. 

 

"Dear little Robin, don't look so distraught. I won't hurt you." 

 

He then heard a dark chuckle echo through the warehouse giving the villain the illusion of being everywhere at once. _'Great'_ the teen thought, thoroughly scanning every inch of darkness. Robin unfortunately still couldn't place a location on Slade, but the boy stood his ground, ready to fight if and when he was attacked. 

 

The teen's eyes were failing him in locating the cryptic psychopath. He soon realized how fed up he was in this situation. Shuffling around in the dark, chasing an echo, waiting for either an oncoming attack or the answers to his questions. Neither option came.

 

"What do you want Slade!" The dark haired teen yelled into the darkness. There was another chuckle that only served in further angering the hero.

 

It was at this time that the older man came out of the shadows to show himself, revealing that he was only just a few feet from Robin's present position. Meaning that he probably could have attacked him easily if he felt the need.

 

"You know Robin, that is the second time you asked me that question tonight.." He spoke evenly as he strolled from out of his hiding place and proceeded to circle the hero.

 

"..and because you have been so patient, I'll tell you." Slade stopped directly in front of the boy, nearly inches away from his person. If Robin hadn't felt intimidated before, now he could feel his nerves spike and small traces of what seemed like fear rising within him now. 

 

Robin could now hear the steady breathing behind the older man's mask, reminding him of how close they were and only further unnerving him. 

 

_"I want you.. Robin."_ He said simply, his voice just above a whisper.

 

The boy's eyes widen accordingly as he gave the man a confused and searching look.

Nothing could prepare Robin for the statement that he just heard.

 

He also wasn't prepared for the gloved hand that grabbed him by his left hand rather forcefully. He gasped in pain as Slade squeezed his wrist in his solid grip and as he tried to release himself from Slade's grasp, his grip tightened even further. 

 

"I want you broken and bleeding for me on a silver platter." He continued, his tone of his voice dropping into a low rasping noise that almost sounded like he was growling behind his mask. 

 

He pulled Robin closer so he was just mere centimeters from his mask face, as if to make sure the boy understood what he was saying. 

 

"I want to witness you at your very lowest, my only wish is to hear your agonizing screams call out my name as you beg me for mercy. 

 

_"That, dear Robin, is what I want"._  

 

Robin was speechless and for lack of a better word, frightened. He had never seen Slade act like this was, nor did he have any idea how much internal rage the older man had directed toward him. Condescending threats against him and anything that fell under physical confrontation had been the norm for him. Maybe there would be the option of threatening his friends, but even that would happen rarely.

 

But the Slade in front of him now was more than cruel, he deducted from the sickly swirl forming in his stomach. He threatened him in a way that made him feel like him could act on his wishes presently if he so pleased, and judging by the squeezing pain he still felt around his wrist, he was positive. Yet no matter how intimidated Robin might have been, He wasn't about to let it show and once again give Slade the upper hand again.

 

"That will never happen." He was was able to get out slowly, grinding his teeth in pain. All the while he kept a straight face somehow laced with hostility despite his position.

 

This sight obviously did it's job to further anger Slade, and in response he lifted the boy up by his wrist, squeezing it all the harder just before he forcefully pushed the teen into the pile of metal wreckage that was behind him. Robin of course couldn't hide the pain he felt as he fell into the heap of sharp dis-assorted metal. "Want to bet." Slade said in a menacing tone as he walked toward Robin.

 

Slade didn't get too far as an object flew just a few inches in front of him, making him cease his actions. _A red X._

 

The two men were apparently so distracted by the throwing weapon that had gotten so close to Slade's person, that they were completely caught off guard by the multiple red smoke bombs  that were thrown in different directions. Soon the entire floor was covered in the  thick masking smoke, neither man seeing the other or their own surroundings. 

 

"Kid. We gotta move, like right now." a voice lacking a face said through the smoke. 

Robin could immediately recognize the voice that spoke to him. Even though he never really saw the face of the person in question, he could place the voice with one of the few nicknames the thief so crudely gave him. However Robin was still dealing with a fair amount of shock, caused by both Slade's previous actions and Red X's. 

 

_'Why is Red X here? The titans haven't seen him in almost a month. Is he trying to rescue me? Wait, how did he even find me here?'_

Robin's thoughts were once again swimming for what felt like the 10th time that night. His questions would have continued if it wasn't for an outside force shaking him. 

 

"HELLO! ROB! Did you hear me? We need to get the hell out of here before the smoke clears."

 

It was only then when the titan realized that he was just staring into the mask of the the thief, and fully understood the situation they were in. Slowly but surely he fell out of his temporary shock-induced paralysis, however since he couldn't make his way through the smoke quietly and because time was of the essence, he ignored his better judgement lifted himself from the pile of shrapnel and allowed Red X to lead the way.

 

Red X grabbed Robin's good hand and yanked him through the maze of rubble toward an exit. His speed assumed that Red X didn't want to have to deal with Slade if the ill fate could be avoided.

 

Robin moved through the smoke to get to a nearby exit with the help of the darkly clad teen. He followed close behind him and it was only as they were maneuvering through the piles of junk toward the exit, that Robin noticed that the other teen still had his hand wrapped loosely around his wrist. He looked up from the intertwined hands and at the villain himself as he was scanning the area for the way out. His curiosity still peeking as he wondered why the thief was even here in the first place. 

This of course wasn't the first time Red X has saved him or helped him when needed, but the thief has never gone as far as to plan an entire rescue. And certainly not when the matter didn't even concern him. Not that he wasn't somewhat grateful. 

Suspicious. But grateful.

Even more so, the thief has been remaining under the radar for weeks so he was the last person that he expected to see. "Kid, you alright back there?" the teen asked him, turning slightly to eye the hero through the mask. "Yeah..I'm fine" he replied abandoning his thoughts. Thinking more clearly, Robin inspected their current surroundings. 

"The entrance is straight ahead from this hallway, but I'm sure Slade would have thought to block it off." said Robin still trying to regain his breath. "There's another side entrance down this corridor" he finished.

Red X observed the poorly lit hallway. "Fine, but we have to move quick." replied the thief sounding slightly out of breath as well from the running they had done.

 

With a final sprint they made it to the doorway out, only to be met by more than two dozen of Slade's robots blocking their path. The two teens moved into fighting stance as the robots changed their formation to surround them.

Robin could hear a short chuckle emanate from the thief. 

"Well no one can say we didn't try to avoid this. What now kid?" he said with no sarcasm tainting his last comment.

 

Figures that he should have stayed at the tower. His pride be damned if it could stop him from being led into situations like these:

 

Cornered.

 

It couldn't be helped. He's been in too many situations like this in the past, that he care enough to count. It wasn't like he couldn't hold his own in a fight anyway, so he didn't practice much self restraint (Bruce would've kicked his ass for this). 

Yet despite it happening constantly, at least this time he wasn't alone.

 

"That all depends." He replied scanning the unmoving robots.

 

"Depends on what?"

 

"On if you have somewhere else to be." Robin actually smirked.

 

Red X gave a more sincere laugh this time, not taking his eyes off the enemy.

"Nowhere else in the world kid." In a way Robin believed him. _'Freaking sadist'_ he thought last just before the two launched themselves at the unfortunate robots.


	3. Storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ended up being longer than i thought it would...AAAAAHHH WELLPPP

Two dark slender figures could be seen jumping on rooftops through the darkened city.  They both made it through the fight with a minimum of cuts and bruises. Though not surprisingly, they both were in a fair amount of pain for holding up in the fight for as long as they did. Robin thought the smartest course of action was to  just deliver a couple last sustaining blows, and making a clean getaway, with Red X following close behind him. 

 

Deciding that they put enough distance between them and their previous fight, the two came to a stop on the top of  'WAYNE Enterprises'. The building wasn't far from the tower, so it was a good place for two to catch their breath. 

"Do..do you think.. we lost them?" Red X asked slumped over, fatigue was evident in his voice, and Robin couldn't blame him. 

He and X had to motorcycle back into city streets, run almost two miles and hop four or five buildings just to put some distance between them and the robots. Robin looked up at the cloudy sky as he continued trying to take all the air back into his lungs.

 

"I think so," he finally answered. "They can only follow us so far before Slade gets bored of watching his surveillance and decides to call them back" He finished more easily. 

 

"Oh well that's comforting" the thief said, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

His own breathing had returned to normal as he began stretching, placing his hands on his lower back and leaning backward. He looked up at the inky black sky, probably assuming it was going to rain judging by how the clouds looked. 

Robin didn't know why, but he couldn't help but stare at the other teen while he was doing the everyday activity. Something about being this close to the thief without being in direct combat with him that felt different. Robin wasn't that naive as to forget that there was indeed someone under the suit. Probably a teenager, since he fit his own measurements so closely. 

Red X was maybe 2 inches taller than him. He was still as slender as he was but the thief had slightly more upper body strength than he did, not that he would ever admit those two things to the already too cocky thief anyway. So simple 'observation' would serve as his reasoning statement if anyone asked him why he was staring at the thief's back muscles for too long. Watching sections of subtle muscle move and rotate slowly under the skin-tight kevlar suit. 

 

"Kid!" The thief yelled.

Robin didn't realize how long he was gawking at the thief or how many times he might have called him as his eyes snapped back up to his mask giving the thief his attention. Red X was a lot closer to him now. Probably walking over to him while he was trying to get his attention. 

 

"Yeah?" 

"I said, how's your wrist?" He asked plainly. 

 

Robin had completely forgotten about his confrontation with Slade and how the older man had easily used physical violence in order to prove his point. He shuddered as he thought back to the memory, meanwhile Robin felt the first of what felt like rain, fall against his cheek.

 

"O-oh, I actually didn't check" he answered the thief truthfully as he looked at his hand. This was when Red X then took it upon himself to take Robin's possibly injured hand and check himself. Surprised, Robin attempted to pull his hand back, only to find that it stayed in the anti-hero's grip.

 

"Friggin relax kid, I just want to see if anything is broken". He didn't say it with any anger, but traces of impatience were there. Robin didn't pull back again but he watched the other teen closely, wary of his actions. 

 

Sure enough the slow beginning of a light drizzle of rain began to fall on the two teenagers, yet the both of them were too distracted by the other to make a comment.

 

Red X proceeded to pull off Robin's glove. The hero felt a single heartbeat in his chest as he felt the latex glove being slowly pulled off. He knew it made more sense to check his hand with the glove off, but somehow it all felt more intimate than it really was. Robin forced his spiking nerves to calm down, he didn't even know why he was getting so worked up in the first place.

 

The thief dropped the glove to the concrete floor and sure enough there was a fairly large purple bruise forming around the smaller teen's wrist. Red X let out a seething breath through his mask that could have only been heard by Robin due to their close proximity. 

He started kneading at different points in Robin's hand, trying to find any sign of a break. Robin watched him work, but said nothing. Only wincing slightly when Red X put too much pressure on the tender bruise. It was hard to know what was on the thief's mind when he couldn't see his face. All he could gather was that he was completely focused on looking at his wrist. Robin could feel the cool sensation of rain pattering against his now uncovered hand. This was only bellied by the feeling of the thief's warmer hands cautiously pressing and rubbing into the flesh of Robin's injured hand. The feeling was oddly pleasing, although he couldn't bother to acess why Red X should have been concerned about his hand in the first place. Nor did he feel the need to come out and ask him why.

 

"Knock it off" the thief said suddenly.

Robin snapped back to reality and looked at the other confused. 

 

"Knock what off?" he questioned.

 

"Stop thinking. I can practically hear the thoughts rattling around in that brain of yours" there was that familiar hint of a cocky smile in his voice.

 

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"Well you can't really blame me, can you?" He answered the thief matter-of-factly, and if he didn't know any better he swore he could hear a smile in his own voice.

 The thief smirked under his mask. 

 

"I guess not," 

 

Red X finished his examination and let go of Robin's hand. 

 

"Your hand's fine, bastard just left one hell of a bruise".

 

Robin rubbed his hand around his injured wrist and grabbed his other glove off the ground. Red X was simply looking at the other boy's actions, noticing how the hero tried his hardest to not look at him. Failing of course.

 

"..thank you" he said it low voice, and didn't look the villain's face when he said it. 

He looked out off the the top of the roof as it rained over the city. Robin wasn't even completely sure what he was thanking him for. Everything he supposed. He wasn't even sure that Red X heard him until he answered.

 

"Don't thank me yet, I still wanna know what the hell was running through your head when you thought it was a good idea to go and find that creep." Red X finished, arms crossed against his chest.

 

Robin quickly turned his head back to Red X's person, giving him his undivided attention. Just by looking at his face, Red X could tell that Robin was a little more than annoyed by the prying question. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin stated more than asked the thief, making sure there was plenty of attitude in his voice for Red X to pick up on.

 

"Exactly what I said." He duplicated Robin's tone.  "What were you thinking putting yourself in that kind of pointless danger? Tell me, what did you think would happen, that he would just lure you there without already setting a trap?! I thought you were smart enough to think these kinds of things through." Red X's voice raising by the end of his sentence. Robin couldn't believe, since when was it ok for Red X to lecture him on his actions.

 

"Excuse me, but I don't believe that you're entitled to any of that information. I don't see how teen titian affairs affect you" Robin stated as he crossed his arms and looked up into the thief's mask.  

 The thief's eyes narrowed under the mask. 

 

"Yeah of course, you're right kid, I'm sure your so called friends thought it was just a brilliant idea to send you in there with no back up right?" Sarcasm making itself present again as he continued to egg on the hero. 

 

 "My friends didn't know that I left, it was my decision to go and find Slade." Robin was now raising his voice at Red X, daring him to try and lecture him and his actions again. It wasn't like he was in any position to reprimand him, especially with his track record constantly in the red. 

 

"Anyway why should you even care, you're both on the wrong side of the law anyway. Wouldn't you be relieved?" Robin questioned. 

 

Red X blanched and his eyes visibly widened beneath his mask. Robin was sure that if Red X wasn't wearing it he would have looked offended. 

 

"Are you out of your mind?! I'll admit, I'm selfish, but I'm not a cruel sadistic maniac like that freak. So if you think I'm anywhere close to that psychopath that I just saved you from, then you're just as crazy as he is."  

 

Red X slightly turned and crossed his arms over his chest, visibly annoyed at the younger, mumbling something along the lines of the boy's tights cutting off his circulation.  

 

In some way Robin was already aware of this. It was true that Red X was nowhere near Slade's level of moral evil. He just stole for his own benefit, much like any other bank robber except noticeably more skilled. It wasn't his style to plan something so evil and convoluted that would have a negative impact on an entire city.  

 

Whereas Slade practically did it for shits and giggles. 

 

But at this point Robin was so angry with the teen standing across from him that he didn't have time to differentiate the two. The fact that they were both still in the rain, & moderately chilled to the bone also didn't do much to calm their heated debate. 

 

"That's another thing how did you know I was there in the first place?" 

 

The thief tensed.

"What does that matter?" 

 

"You followed me didn't you?!" Robin yelled shoving an accusatory finger at the slightly taller teen. 

Red X's face was slightly turned, giving the appearance that he was barely listening to the younger, as well as find something in the distance to focus on that was way more interesting than the fuming boy wonder. However Robin did his best to try and get in the thief's face in order to make sure he was being heard. 

 

"Well if I didn't know any better I would think that tone sounded ungrateful. Which you have no right to be since I just saved your life!"  

 

"I'm sorry but I don't remember calling you for help! Second, if I decide that I want to go on a mission that will benefit my team, don't interfere!" 

 

Red X turned his body back in direct contact with the hero who was shouting in his face. Robin was undeterred and stayed his ground despite the close proximity. 

 

"That wasn't a mission! That was you letting your stupid ego get in the way!" Red X was getting heated, and swearing that there was just no getting through to the stubborn kid before him. 

 

"Ha! And you would know all about 'ego', wouldn't you X? You do that on a freaking daily basis, so I don't need a lecture from some conceited hypocrite." He pointed out as he attempted to push past the thief so he could get out of the pounding rain, make his way home and put the entire mess behind him. 

His path was of course, denied. 

 

Robin was surprised at how angry he was getting, but the thief was so infuriating and he really couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. Not even the cold air and plummeting rain over him could calm him down. He was fully determined to stop the thieving villain from condescending to him as if he were a little kid. He had gone through enough of that in his early hero days to know that he didn't deserve it. Especially not from someone like Red X. 

 

"Urrrghh. You just..don't get it!" the thief shouted exasperated. "..when I let my so called 'ego' get the best of me, I make sure that I know my situation. I don't go on suicide missions and just hope for the best!" Red X gestures back in the direction they were both running from, obviously getting visibly frustrated with the stubborn hero. He then folded his arms to his body, looking as if it was an attempt to warm himself. Yet the glare he was giving Robin through his mask never let up. 

Their combined stubbornness could be the death of them. Quite Literally.  

 

"Read my lips. I can handle myself. Who said it was your duty to look after me anyway?!" Robin finished, looking straight at the villain in front of him as he waited for answer. 

 

He waited.

Seconds passed.

A full minute.

 

The two simply stayed there as the rain poured down, glaring at each other, seething, waiting for the answer to a question that was dissipating into the wet air around them. 

Robin stared into the masked face of the other, never faltering and remembering the familiar feelings of competition that built the columns of their relationship. If you could even call it that. Sure there were times where Red X helped him before and Robin might feel grateful to him once and awhile. 

But gratefulness wouldn't change the fact that at the end of the day, Red X was a person who got everything he had because he stole it. 

And he couldn't change that.

 

Both boys were tense as if about to hit the other but withholding. Finally Robin broke first and eased up with a scoff. "You know what..I don't even know why I'm wasting my time" he said. 

Red X eased back slightly but still held his glare.

It was well passed one in the morning, it was cold, raining and after the night he's just had, the last thing he wanted to do was fight with Red X on some random rooftop.

"I've had enough fighting for one night. I'm going home." Robin said sternly, no longer even looking the other.

Red X was still, but the way was his fists were clenched, let the other know that he still had some fight left in him. But he didn't move. At least not until the boy wonder attempted to push past him.  

In just a split second, Red X had grabbed the hero by his upper arm, keeping him from moving any further. 

He had planned to let Red off easy, but if he wanted a fight, Robin could stand to blow off a little more steam. Not being able to escape the taller teen's grip, Robin quickly shifted his weight in order to use his other hand to strike the thief with his staff in retaliation. Red X just as quickly caught his other hand just before he could deliver the blow, and pulled him forward.

Lightning cracked across the sky and everything became a blur. The sounds of metal falling to the floor momentarily dulled the sound of the storm around them and in that moment, the boy wonder felt the first surge of warmth he had felt all night.

Red X had completely removed his mask and captured Robin's lips with his own. A kiss, if you could even call it a kiss. It was rough, a little hard-pressed, and Red X was the only one that closed his eyes. Robin's eyes were shot wide open under his mask, not just because he wanted to get a good look at the thief's face, but just out of pure unadulterated shock.

Unfortunately at their close proximity, the best Robin could see without going cross-eyed was the tanned skin at the tip of his nose.

Red X continued to simply press his lips and body closely to the boy wonder. He didn't cross any boundaries, he didn't explore, he simply shared what little warmth he had to give. That warmth covered his lips then spread throughout his body, and for a second, Robin didn't feel cold.

The kiss felt like it lasted for an eternity, when in reality, didn't even last a full minute. 

Then Red X slowly pulled away from the other's lips and then let go of Robin's hands just as slowly.

Robin let his hands fall lifelessly at his sides, as he stared blankly at nothing at all.

Red X put little distance between Robin and himself just because the boy wonder looked like he would be ready to fall over at any minute.

Now that the two weren't as close as before, Robin took the time to get a proper look at his face.

He was right guessing that Red X was a teenager. He had messy dark brown hair, now matted and wet, that framed a pair of hazel green eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness surrounding them.

However Red X was completely focused on Robin, searching for something.

Rejection? Approval? Or simply some kind of reaction he could base his next actions on.

Robin on the other hand was working his way out of paralyzing shock for the second time that night. His mouth gaped open then closed over and over like a fish. Determined to say something, anything to clear the air.

"I-uh.." _'Brilliant'_  he thought. 

"Don't strain yourself kid." Red X said stifling something between a laugh and a sigh. "I get it. You don't have to say anything." He bent down to pick up his mask off the ground, and snapped it back into place.

"See you around." he said, his voice returning to that altered tone that the mask provided. 

Red X turned away, ready to leave the boy wonder on the rooftop and disappear for who knows how long this time. As he watched the other, Robin felt as if there was an imaginary door about to close on him as the other teen was making his getaway. He panicked and in order to get back some control of the situation, he did the first thing he could think of.

"Wait.." he called out, grabbing Red X by his wrist. The thief stopped completely, glancing down at his hand then back up at the boy wonder. Robin had only now noticed how close together the two were actually standing, embarrassed, Robin looked away from the thief and out at the rainy cityscape to save some face. 

"I-I...we.." he stuttered under the thief's masked gaze. "The-uh tower isn't far from here.."

His statement was greeted with confused silence.

"W-we could go there.. to get out of the rain!" he quickly finished.

Red X stared at the hero for a minute, completely still and unreadable, watching the boy squirm as he waited for an answer.

Red X pulled his hand away from Robin's hold.

He reached up toward his mask only to remove it again, giving Robin another look at his face and his undivided attention.

 

"Will there be snacks?" the thief asked, a cheshire like grin split across his face. 

 

Robin stared at him for a second and resisted the strong urge to facepalm at the thief's stupid question.

"I take it back, stay here and freeze." Robin said shooting his grappling hook in the distance, and hopping to the next building over.

Red X actually laughed at the boy's actions. "Lighten up Chuckles, it was just a joke." he called after him.

Red X smiled, snapped his mask back on and followed the other teen back to the tower. 


	4. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops chapter and runs away* I'm sorrryyyy

The two left the city and returned to the tower as quickly as they could. They scaled the side of the building and into Robin's room to escape the downpour. 

They were safe.  
But not from the quiet that threatened to fall between them once again.

Just to escape the inevitable, Robin disappeared further into the dark room. A small crack of light from what looked like a bathroom, shone through the darkness. 

The boy wonder resurfaced with two white towels. He silently held one out to the thief.

"Thanks" he said sincerely, or what he could only guess was sincerity in his voice through the mask.

Red X yanked his mask completely, and tossed it on the floor as if it was nothing. Then using the towel to dry his damp hair and newly exposed face.

Robin was staring again.  
He honestly couldn't help it.

He never thought he would be able to put a face the infamous thief so soon. Especially given the fact that in past encounters, the thief had put in the effort to make sure his identity stayed hidden.

Red X was distractedly looking far off at something else while wiping his face, giving Robin the chance to take in his features.

He was taller than he was, but not by much. His arms and torso also seemed somewhat wider than his to his dismay.

Dark chestnut hair, despite it being damp and matted to his head.

His skin was a little tanner than his own, and his face seemed to be slightly speckled to some degree.

Moles? Freckles? He wasn't sure at first glance.

Just above the marks, rested a large pair of green eyes, seemingly staring at nothing in particular, but still expressive and containing almost as much light as the lightning flashing outside.

"Hmm..amazing." Red X grunted, and Robin stopped staring. "You're room's just as boring as the last time I saw it." He smirked, slowly strolling around the room.

Robin blinked slowly. Wait.

"How do know what my room looks like?!" he asked more than slightly alarmed.

"Had to get this suit didn't I?" he said smiling back. "But seriously, would it kill you to put up, like, a poster or something?"

Robin closed his eyes under his masked and pinched his nose, silently wondering if it was a mistake inviting Red X here in the first place. But he needed answers from the thief. He had to know.

"..why'd you kiss me?" 

"Kicks" he smirked, looking anywhere else in the room.

"Red.."

"No really kid, your reaction was pretty priceless." he chuckled.  
"Wish you could've seen the look on yo-"

"Dammit Red, can't you just level with me for once?" He said exasperated, fists shaking at his sides.

"Would it kill you to be serious for once?"

Red X never turned to look at the other, opting to stare at the paper covered wall, still clutching the towel in his hands.

Full bodied silence fell between them again, and Robin couldn't help but think that maybe all of this was a mistake.

"..what if I was serious?"

Robin watched Red X carefully, he still didn't turn around but all traces of laughter had gone from his voice.

"It wouldn't change anything.." he continued. Robin was confused but let the other continue uninterrupted.

"Wouldn't change who I am or what I do for a living.." he finally turned, eyes dark and completely uncharacteristic of his normal cocky easy going demeanor.

"It wouldn't change the fact that I'll always be running from the cops. The Titans. Always just a mistake away from not only fucking up my already fucked up life, but the lives of everyone I care about." 

Red X's voice got louder with each sentence, and in that moment Robin had never been more thankful for the extra time he spent soundproofing his room.

"Being serious wouldn't change any of that. And it damn sure wouldn't change the fact that you look at me like I'm the scum of the earth because no matter what I do, you'll always see me as some petty thief." 

Red X's words were laced with venom, face to face with the masked teen who was trying to piece together the right words to say.

Robin was shocked seeing the other teen react this way. He never knew anything about Red X's life outside of his criminal activities of course, but he never thought that his actions as Red X made him feel trapped.

The tension between them didn't seem as if it would dissipate anytime soon and the silence between them yet again did nothing to help.

"Listen Red..I-" he tried, words getting lost along the way. Finding himself trying to silently convey his words to the somber pair of green eyes studying him closely.

A short chuckle cut through the quiet.

"It's ok kid, like I said being serious about anything won't help me.." Red X said returning back to his usual tone.

"..might as well laugh about it right?" he said trying to hide the bitterness, but Robin wasn't fooled.

"Red-"

"Listen thanks for the towel, but I better get going." He placed the towel back into Robin's hands and made his way towards the window.

"Red." Robin said more firmly. "You still never answered my question." he said trying to gain some control over the spiraling situation.

Red X looked as if he was only half listening to the boy wonder as he picked his mask off the floor.

"You're the master detective aren't ya, Chuckles?" he said smirking once again. "You tell me." He said punctuating with a more than friendly wink.

Robin could feel his cheeks heat up as the thief turned to leave. He suddenly felt that same imaginary door about to close on him again if he didn't do something quick.

He couldn't just let Red X leave without somewhat clearing the air, but what could he say that wouldn't be short of a desperate attempt at consoling feelings he didn't quite understand.

Feelings he wanted to understand, but what could he do?  
.  
.  
.

"...fuck." 

Robin grabbed Red X's hand for the second time that night, but this time he used his other hand to snake around his neck to pull him in and down.

He captured the taller teen's warm lips with his own, pressing hard against him and keeping his eyes tightly shut as if this was the worst thing he ever had to do.

Red X on the other hand, had his eyes shot wide open in shock throughout the entire kiss.   
Not even sure it was actually happening until it ended. Robin quickly let go of the other's neck but still held his hand. Still keeping close proximity between each other.

The hero refused to make eye contact in that moment, opting to look down at his shoes instead of the comically blanched thief. 

Silence ready to claim them until the thief spoke up first.

"Sooo.." 

Robin embarrassedly stuttered trying to find the words to explain his actions.

"..this means you totally dig me right?"

Robin finally looked up, shocked for one moment before he openly took a swing at the smug looking thief.

Unfortunately he skillfully dodged it.

"Woah! It's ok baby, I understand. You don't have to be embar-" Red X began, cutoff by the lamp thrown in his direction.

He ducked watching it hit the wall.

"SHUT UP!" Robin screamed, full of childish rage, looking for something else to throw at the grinning bastard.

'Worst Mistake Ever' he cursed to himself as he launched himself at the smiling thief.


	5. Close Encounters

One small lamp and more than a few decent sized books later, Robin's room was in shambles.

And despite finally being able to beam the still laughing thief in the head with a dictionary, he still didn't feel any better. 

He instead opted for sitting down on his bed with his head in his hands until the rest of his anger subsided.

Why him? Would it really have been so bad to let Red X just go on his merry way? Exactly what sort of malfunction in his brain just couldn't allow the thief to leave things as they were?

In a way Robin already sort of knew why even if he didn't want to readily admit it. Nothing that Red X did 'professionally' would allow Robin to call him a friend, but he couldn't really call him an enemy either. 

Red X has always made it a point to help Robin whenever he was in a tight spot. 

Today was no different, even though it was definitely the most dangerous. 

Even so, Red X's constant aid didn't mean he wouldn't be apprehended if given the chance, or that he owed him for his help.

Flashbacks of their previous escape came flooding back.

Then flashbacks of their argument on the roof.

Then the kiss.

Then the second kiss.

Robin just groaned into his hands, trying to dispel the embarrassing thoughts. 

At that moment he heard a familiar chuckle making its way to his ears until he felt another form plop onto the mattress beside him.

Robin refused to look up again. Preferring to go for the "hear no evil, see no evil" tactic.

As if Red X would fall for that.

"Sooo.." Red X said rather cheerfully, and Robin could practically see the other teen smirking already.

"You gonna tell me why you kissed me, or am I gonna have to guess?"

Robin just groaned again.

"I mean, I know why I kissed you but you're gonna have to fill me in." he said slowly, cocky as ever, inching closer to the other as he said it.

Robin respectively inched away, and lifted his head in defeat to look at the thief.

Red X was using the wet towel Robin gave him before to nurse his still aching forehead. Yet the sickening smile on his face made it seem as if he wasn't hurt at all.

"Ok guessing it is then. Did you trip and fall.. into my lips?" He asked still smiling.

Clearly he must have thought this was hilarious. At least one of them thought so.

"No? Ok did I have something on my face?"

Robin stayed silent again, praying the thief would follow his example so he could think in peace.

No such luck.

"Ok, then.. did I taste good?" he spoke in that sickeningly low voice of his, which he noticed was alarmingly much too close to his ear in that moment. 

Robin shot up off the bed, away from Red X so he could hide his already forming blush.

After taking a breath to calm himself, he turned back to the still smirking thief. 

"I kissed you because I didn't have a choice." Robin said plainly.

There was silence, and then the thief snorted.

"Sure Kid." Obviously finding his reaction comical.

"Damnit why do I even.." he took a breath again.

"Listen Red. About what you said earlier.."

Red X raised his brows, clearly not remembering.

"..I don't- I don't just see you as some petty thief.."The other teen stared calmly, eyes tracking his movements and facial expressions as if looking for the lie.

"..and I just- couldn't let you leave knowing you thought that, that's why I...stopped you."

Red X finally lifted himself of of Robin's bed to stalk to towards the teen with an unreadable expression, causing Robin to tactfully backtrack.

..a-and look, I'm not readily accepting any  
of the..feelings you may have, but-" he stood his ground, swallowing the last of his embarrassment. "You saved my life, not only tonight but countless times, and I am grateful".

Red X was directly in front of him now, slightly towering over the hero and leaving little room for retreat. 

Robin remained confident and continued acting like he wasn't phased by the proximity.

"You don't always have to run.." he continued in a softer tone. Red X still remained quiet, looking down at the hero, seeming to genuinely want to hear him out.

"-and I want to help you.. I think we could both benefit from working together from time to time and becoming allies". Robin finished, eyes downcast and finding the silence quite deafening after his little speech, but thankfully he didn't have to listen to it for long.

"Allies huh." The thief stated rather than asked and Robin found those green eyes again, determined not to turn away anymore.

"Well, it's a start kid." the brunette teen smiled a warm smile. One Robin was almost shocked to see simply because it wasn't a smile that held any sarcasm or malicious intent. It was nice for a lack of a better word. The kind of smile that was a much better fit on the freckled teen's face then any mask.

"But~" and just like that, the smile was gone, a grinch-like smirk taking its rightful place on the thief's lips.

"-don't think I'm giving up the pirate's life or this suit just yet Chuckles, after all I still have my own goals to accomplish."  
.  
.  
.

"Are you kidding me! What about all that bullshit about losing the people you care about and not wanting to be just some petty thief anymore". Robin all but screamed in the taller teen's face.

Red X put up his hands defensively, attempting to fend off the angry hero.

"And I didn't lie about that." he assured trying not to laugh and risk another injury at the smaller teen's wrath.

"Don't worry it won't be forever and if it makes you feel better I'll try to think more justice-y thoughts when I go to sleep tonight.

He wasn't surprised by the swipe the hero attempted to get at him after his comment and dodged accordingly.

He jumped far enough back that he landed just before the window, somehow also scooping up his mask in the process.

Stepping onto the ledge, he briefly looked back at the hero. 

"See ya soon, Kid" he winked at Robin before jumping off the ledge.

As soon as the thief left he suddenly felt all the adrenaline he had been feeling all night, leave his body at once and decided that now was the best time to sleep it off. 

He collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to finally overtake him.   
He remembered seeing a familiar flash of green eyes before finally easing into darkness and silently hoped that 'soon' wasn't as close as it sounded.

**Author's Note:**

> had this story in my drafts for literal years.  
> i read it again, decided it wasn't trash so why not post it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> happy new years everyone


End file.
